I Knew You Were Trouble
by PrincessPanda93
Summary: I knew you were trouble when you walked in so shame on me


**Okay so I'm thinking **_italics_ **are gonna be the flashbacks okay?**

**Disclaimer: Nick and Jeff belong to RIB and the song to Taylor Swift.**

I Knew You Were Trouble

"_What's your name?" _

_I jumped, spinning around. I was in the common room of my dorm, heating up a packet of Ramen at two in the morning. Leaning against the door that led to the hallway and to my dorm room, was the tall, blond-haired boy who simultaneously frightened me and intrigued me. _

_There were a million rumors concerning him flying around the school, and one could never be sure what was true, if any of them were. But we all knew about his attitude. He had been suspended more times than anybody can remember and been in detention double that. Nobody knew why he hadn't been expelled yet- it was like he learned the rules just so he could break them._

"_Your name," he repeated. _

"_Oh, uhm, Nick. My name is Nick."_

"_Why are you still up, Nick?" he asked. _

"_Couldn't sleep," I admitted._

"_Is that so?" He took a step forward, coming closer to me. The microwave dinged and I turned back to it, picking up my fork and pulling the door open. "What's keeping you up?" He leaned against the counter next to where I was stirring around the noodles._

"_Why do you care?"_

I leaned my head against the shower wall. How could I have been so stupid? How could I have let him into my head, into my heart?

I sighed and straightened up. I turned off the shower and reached through the curtain, grabbing my towel. I dried off and wrapped the towel around my waist, stepping out into the tiled shower room. The floor was freezing under my feet as I stared at myself in the half fogged up mirror. 'How could I let myself fall for him?'

I ran my hand through my hair and headed back to my dorm.

"_Hold up hot stuff!" _

_I stopped in my tracks and turned. Jeff was running down the hallway towards me. I tried to fight off my grin but I wasn't very successful. When Jeff reached me he took a few deep breaths and just as I was about to open my mouth to say something he leaned down and kissed me. _

_I melted into his kiss, as I always did, but too soon he was pulling back. "Where you off to?" He whispered, his forehead leaning against mine, his hand on my cheek, his thumb moving back and forth._

"_Warbler practice," I said softly. "Sectionals are next week. The council wants up to-" Jeff cut me off with a kiss._

"_I really don't care," he said when he pulled back. "Meet me tonight, at 12:30."_

"_But, Jeff, I am so swamped this week I need to slee-"_

"_We will be sleeping, dumbass." He winked at me, gave me one more kiss and walked away._

When I got back to my dorm I was glad to see that Curt, my roommate, wasn't there. I didn't need him to see me so vulnerable. I gathered the various pieces of my uniform and started to put them on, my stomach growing sicker and sicker with each one.

"_Jeff," I said, breathless. "Jeff, slow down. I've never- never done any- anything like this-"_

"_Don't tell me you're a virgin," Jeff laughed against my throat. _

_I stayed silent._

_Jeff picked his head up after a moment. "You're a virgin! Are you serious, Nick?" I nodded a little and he grinned. "That makes me feel so specia.," He leaned down and put his lips back on mine. We kissed for a few more minutes before I pushed him back. _

"_Jeff, I don't know if I want to do this."_

"_What do you mean you don't know if you _want_ to?"_

"_I don't know if I'm ready, Jeff. I don't know what- what happens or what-" He leaned down and gave me a quick kiss._

"_Don't worry," he whispered. "I know exactly what I'm doing."_

I was standing in front of the mirror, knotting my tie. I sighed in frustration when I realized I wasn't doing it right and I ripped it out. I backed up and sat on my bed, putting my head in my hands.

"Get a grip, Nicholas," I said to myself. "It's just a guy. You're still in high school. It's not the end of the world."

I heard Curt at the door, getting his key out and sticking it in the lock. I stood up and went back to the mirror, starting at my tie again, slower this time.

"Hey," Curt said when he opened the door. "Who were you talking to?"

It never ceased to amaze me how our doors could be so heavy, but so paper thin.

"Nobody," I said.

"Talking to yourself?" He said, raising an eyebrow. "That's not so good, Nicky."

"Yeah," I said. "I know."

I tightened my tie up and turned away from the mirror.

"You better get going," he said as he plopped down on his bed. "The Warblers are loading on the bus."

"Oh crap," I said. I grabbed my blazer and opened the door.

"Go, sing, KILL!" Curt called, not looking up from his book. I rolled my eyes and sprinted down the hall.

I made it to the bus just in time. "What the hell, Nick!" Hunter demanded.

"Sorry!" I said sliding past him and up the stairs. I slid into the first available seat and leaned my head against the window.

"You okay, Nick?" Trent asked from the seat behind me. I turned in the seat to look at him and Sebastian.

"Yeah, fine. Just a bit tired," I said.

"Out with Jeff?" Sebastian asked, wagging his eyebrows.

"Yeah," I said. I leaned my head back against the window.

"_Mmmmmmm," I said, rolling over. After a moment I started realizing that something was wrong. I opened my eyes and picked my head up. Jeff was stepping into his pants. "Where are you going?" I asked._

_He chuckled and turned around. "I don't exactly stick around for cuddles after I get what I want," he said. _

"_What're you saying?" I asked sitting up._

"_Oh, Nicky, you really don't think I was in this for the long haul, do you?" _

"_Long haul?" I knew what was happening, I _knew_, but it still wasn't computing._

"_Nick," Jeff said slowly. "This doesn't mean anything to me, _you_ don't mean anything to me. Don't tell me you thought I did."_

"Nick, are you sure you're okay?" Sebastian asked. I still wasn't used to his whole "nice" attitude and the concern in his voice unsettled me.

"Fine." I made myself smile at them. "I am just tired. I think I'm going to take a nap on the way to Lima." I turned back to face the front as the bus started moving. Once again, I leaned my head against the window. After a moment, I closed my eyes.

"_You did!" Jeff chuckled. He slipped into his shoes, shaking his head. "Wow."_

**I would love a review! Do it in the spirit of the holidays! And the fact that my birthday is less than a week away (;**


End file.
